


Not My Doctor... But...

by shaysdragon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Leonard McCoy discovers a cryo-tube containing a certain Captain... Only it's not the one from the Enterprise.</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Doctor Who or Star Trek other than being a rabid fangirl. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.</p><p><b>Disclaimer #2:</b> This story was inspired by a picture John Barrowman posted on Facebook of him and Karl Urban at the Con in Edminton. One of the random comments was "Begun the fanfic has..." Since in the last few weeks since watching Riddick, STID, and RED, I have been crushing on KU almost as much as I normally do to JB. I couldn't resist putting them together for just a little bit. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Doctor... But...

“Bridge to Doctor McCoy,” the Enterprise’s intercom woke Leonard McCoy from the first solid sleep that he had gotten in the last seventy-two hours. “For the love of little green apples, can’t a body get some sleep without getting woken up? I’m a doctor not a robot.” He rolled over and punched the button to answer. “Considering we are on a star-mapping mission outside the Vesura Galaxy while our darling Captain and his green blooded consort are currently speaking at an Assembly on New Vulcan and since I put him under strict restriction to not have any contact with any alien species that could get him injured, maimed, or given him some sort of allergic reaction, there is nothing short of ship-wide destruction or an 1104 that is so damn important that it can’t wait.”  
  
“Sir,” the voice of his head nurse Christine Chapel responded. “We have an 1104. An unidentified cryo pod was discovered floating out in the middle of the 4th quadrant sweep. The occupant appears to be human, currently dressed in apparel that appears to be from the mid-20th century Great Britain.”  
  
“How the hell can you determine that?”  
  
“My five times great grandfather served in the Royal Air Force in World War II. A collection of the buttons from his great coat was passed down. This gentleman appears to be wearing a RAF greatcoat.”  
  
“Great… another mystery, just what we need. Fine. I’m on my way. McCoy out.” Still grumbling about being woken, Dr. McCoy slipped on his Starfleet issued blue shirt and made his way down to sick bay.  
  
Walking through the doors less than two minutes later, he saw the pod on one of the examining tables with Christine peering into the plexi window.  
  
“Whoever he is, I wouldn’t mind showing him around and reacquainting him with all the changes he has missed.” She sighed.  
  
McCoy walked over to the pod. Looking down he instantly agreed with Christine. _Damn it to all hell, Christine’s right._ McCoy’s gut twisted in a way it hadn’t since he and Jim broke up back when they were still at the Academy. Generally, Leonard McCoy preferred the company of women, but every once in a while (like with Jim) there was an exception. The whole thing with Jim had ended mostly because the minute that Jim and Spock laid eyes on each other it was instant sparks. _Sparks, hell… half the time at the beginning it was gunpowder and dynamite. I wasn’t sure if they were going to screw each other against the bulkhead or throw one or the other out an airlock. I still don’t know half the time and I hate to say it, but they are good for each other. Jim and I are much better as friends than lovers. But this guy... I wouldn’t mind finding a haystack for a good tumble._  
  
“Doctor?” Christine’s voice held a note of curiosity. She had never seen the normally verbose and colorful Doctor speechless.  
  
“What?” her question shook McCoy out of his paralysis. He looked up into her too curious face. “That will be all, Nurse Chapel. I will take it from here.”  
  
“But Doctor, Starfleet regulations says-“  
  
“I don’t give a damn about the regulations. I haven’t seen this technology before and I don’t want to risk exposing any of my staff to an alien parasite or other catastrophe, especially after that whole Khan situation.”  
  
“But sir, what if this is another-“  
  
“Wrong type of cryo-tube. Now, that will be enough Nurse Chapel.”  
  
“Yes Doctor,” She gave one last lingering glass at the man in the cryo-tube and left sick bay.  
  
“Ok… Let’s see who you are and where you came from,” McCoy said to himself as he punched the release button on the outside of the tube. _I have never seen technology like this. This guy looks like he came from the 1950’s but this pod is far more advanced than anything that I have ever seen before and this ship is state of the art._  
  
With a hiss of pressure release the top of the capsule slid open. Holding his tri-corder, the Doctor started to scan the body. _These readings are off the charts… this man… well… these readings are impossible. Damn tri-corder must be on the fritz._ He glared down at it and smacked the thing against his hand several times in the time honored best method for fixing machinery gone wonky.  
  
“Huuunnnh…… DOCTOR!” the man on the table sat upright with a gasp and yell.  
  
McCoy rushed over to him. In his gentlest voice he said, “Hush son, it appears that you have been in that tube a very long time. It is going to take you a few minutes to get adjusted. Do you know where and when you are?”  
  
“The last I remember, Martha had just left the Doctor and we were on our way to Darsus VII for a little R &R when we were hijacked by space pirates. Not sure how they managed to catch the TARDIS but they had her locked down tight in the cargo hold. They separated us – the Doctor and I, tossed me in the brig and took him to the bridge. I managed to escape and was heading back to find him when the ship exploded. I just had time to slip into the closest cryo-tube and hit the eject button. I saw the tell-tale signs of a time-vortex explosion just before the stasis kicked in. I have no idea when I am… but I have to find the Doctor.”  
  
“Son, a pig in prom dress makes more sense than what you just said, but if it’s a Doctor you need, I am one. Doctor Leonard McCoy at your service,” He gave the man a professional smile and held out his hand.  
  
“Captain Jack Harkness,” the stranger said with a smile that punched McCoy directly in the gut and took his hand with a grip that managed to be both professional and erotic. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”  
  
“Pleasure is all mine,” McCoy managed to work out around the lump that mysteriously appeared in his throat. “My friends call me Bones.”  
  
“Bones… what an interesting nickname. I am sure there is an interesting story in there somewhere,” Jack let his hand linger in the handshake just a moment longer than was necessary. “Bones, could you tell me what year it is?”  
  
“It’s 2253. You are on the Enterprise. We are currently orbiting above the fourth planet in around the seventh sun in the Vesura Galaxy. We didn’t see any ship wreckage, just your pod.”  
  
“That’s because the explosion won’t occur for another 40 centuries or so,” Jack sighed. “Give or take, I’m not sure if we were in the 61st or 62nd, you kind of lose track of those things in the TARDIS.”  
  
“Captain Hark-“  
  
“Jack.” Another heart stopping smile accompanied the use of the name.  
  
“Jack,” McCoy took a deep breath and said slowly, “You still aren’t making any sense. You are dressed like you came from WWII Great Britain, my head nurse assures me that the buttons on your jacket are authentic, you say you came from either the 61st or 62nd century, and you keep mentioning something called a tarnis. I think I need to check you for a brain injury.”  
  
“It’s a TARDIS… not tarnis. Time and Relative Dimension in Space,” Jack laughed and McCoy quickly stifled the reaction it caused. “To make a long story short – I was born in the Boeshane Peninsula in the year 5024. I joined the Time Agency, quit when they erased 2 years of my life, used my handy Vortex Manipulator,” Jack tapped the gadget attached to his wrist, “…to pop back to the 1940’s, got this awesome outfit (it’s seriously sexy, don’t you think? Says responsible but still classy) met up with the Doctor and Rose, had adventures one of which prevents me from dying (ok, well I can still die, but I don’t exactly stay dead), bounced back to 21st century Earth revamped Torchwood and then met back up with the Doctor, travelled to the end of the universe and back with a gal named Martha who left when she realized the Doctor was still pining for Rose and I have been travelling with him ever since… well at least I was until I got stuck in a cryo-tube and sent back in time AGAIN in that last time blast.”  
  
McCoy held a scanner to Jack’s head.  
  
“Look Bones, I am serious.”  
  
“Right, son.”  
  
Jack sighed, “I really wish you would stop calling me son unless you have some sort of Daddy fetish. I could work with that, actually…” He grabbed a laser scalper. “I hate this, but there is no other way to prove I am serious.” Before McCoy had a chance to realize what Jack was about to do, he drew the scalpel across his throat.  
  
“WHAT THE HELL!!!” McCoy watched in slow motion as the blood dripped down Jack’s shirt and the life left Jack’s eyes. Quickly he tried to resuscitate but it was too late. Within moments, Jack’s heart had stopped.  
  
McCoy fell into a chair trying to process what had just happened. _A sexy man just appeared in my sick bay, claimed to be a time traveler from the 51st century who couldn’t die, and just slit his neck with my laser scalpel. For the love of all that’s holy, how the hell am I supposed to write this report…? Wait he mentioned Torchwood. Wasn’t that a pre-WWIII British Secret Government Agency? I remember something from Academy History Class about it. It was destroyed along with most of the rest of the planet in that last world war… Could he really be telling the truth? But that would mean-_  
  
Jack sat back upright with another extremely loud gasp and a shake of his head. “Gods, I hate that. No matter how many times I die, it’s still painful.”  
  
“WHAT!?!” McCoy rushed back over to the table Jack was sitting on, now calmly looking for something to wipe the blood off of his shirt with.  
  
“Please don’t make me do that again.” Jack said with a grin.  
  
“Slap my ass and call me Suzy,” McCoy said as he ran the tri-corder back over Jack. “You were dead. I saw it. Now you aren’t. Are you genetically enhanced like Khan?”  
  
“Do you mean Khan Noonien Singh? From the Earth’s Eugenics Era?”  
  
McCoy just stared, “How…”  
  
“Again… Time Traveler. To answer your question – No. Just a freak incident involving a girl who absorbed all of time and loved me enough to not let me stay dead. My blood won’t cure anything. You can run tests forever. Do you have a clean shirt?”  
  
“I can find you something,” McCoy replied. He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a spare set of his Starfleet blacks. He tried not to look as Jack shrugged off his jacket and stripped off his shirt without a shred of modesty. _Jesus-Mary-Cluny-Frog how can a man look THAT good after being in cryo-stasis for gods know how long?_ He turned away rapidly, a flush creeping up the back of his neck.  
  
Jack watched the VERY attractive doctor blush and turn away when he changed his shirt. _I wouldn’t mind passing a little time with this doctor… since mine is… well… somewhere._ Out loud he said, “Could I use your computer? I think I can reconfigure my Vortex Manipulator to get me back to the right century, but I need some specific star date information.”  
  
Bones turned back to Jack. _The tight black isn’t much better than bare skin._ “Sure, you can use that terminal over there. Just know that you can’t access any classified information from this port.”  
  
“Thanks, I don’t need anything classified.” Jack stood and went to the terminal. Within a few minutes he was absorbed.  
  
Sighing to himself, McCoy started clearing up the room. _How in blue blazes I going to report this? I say a time traveler landed on the ship and it will be ME who’s grounded back on Earth pending psychiatric evaluation._  
  
“You know… you could just note that you found a cryo-tube and when you opened it, you determined that there was a potentially dangerous biological agent in it and you fired it into the sun for disposal rather than risk a potential epidemic on the ship.” Jack’s voice said low near his ear made McCoy jump.  
  
“That could work, goodness knows the Enterprise has seen things more unusual,” McCoy answered letting the very little space between him and Jack stay. “But how are you going to get back?” He turned to face him and stared directly into a pair of endless blue eyes.  
  
“I’ll time jump,” Jack tapped his wrist. “This will get me to a planet where I can contact the Doctor.”  
  
“You seem to have a thing for doctors.”  
  
“Just one… though I am quite interested in possibly stretching that to two… if a certain doctor may be interested.”  
  
 _Jim’s always telling me I need to lighten up and seize more opportunities_. McCoy’s response was to pull Jack into his arms and into a mind blowing and lip-crushing kiss. At Jack’s enthusiastic response, McCoy eased, letting their lips and tongues explore. Pulling back from the kiss a fraction, he whispered, “When do you need to leave?”  
  
“I have a little time,” Jack responded and pulled Bones in for another kiss.  
  



End file.
